


I use it for you, and only you.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Merthurweek2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, uther is a terrible parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship AND Day 3: “You’re hurt. Please, just let me heal it.” + Hurt/ComfortAfter challenging his father in open court about his cruel and callous ways towards magic users Arthur is punished.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	I use it for you, and only you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit angsty but still hurt/comfort! I was rewatching Merlin and stumbled upon the episode where Uther grabs Morgana by the neck and shoves her against the wall, my headcanon is that this wasn't the first or last time Uther used physical violence to punish his children so this is where this fic came from!
> 
> So I missed day two and while writing this I found the perfect place to insert that one so this is a two for one kinda deal! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -aj

Arthur sat in the large wooden chair, his head resting in the palm of his hand. A merchant explained how they were struggling, expressing that they needed Uther's help. Arthur sighed, he already could tell what his father would say, something about understanding, expressing his sorrow but ultimate saying he couldn't help. As a tale as old as time, or an unchanging play, Uther said his lines and waved the woman away. 

Arthur wrapped his hand around the edge of his seat, closing his eyes tight for a moment. There was a slight gap in the docket, Uther strode down from his chair, going over to talk to some members of his court.

Arthur slumped against his chair, looking up at the grand ceiling. He heard footsteps approaching him, a quiet voice speaking to him. "I know you wanted to help her," Merlin comforted, "And the people know it too," He finished.

He knew the words were ment to comfort him, but it did little to do so, he sighed, "What's the point of them knowing it if I can't do anything about it," He argued. 

"You will be able to one day," Merlin said, standing closer to Arthur's chair, his hand resting on the arm of it like Arthurs, their pinkies almost touching.

"And what if it is already too late," Arthur said, the fear clear in his voice. He felt Merlin's finger graze his. A small simple gesture that caused a faint smile on Arthur's lips. He glanced over to see a shy smile on Merlin's face. Besides a few of the knights, no one in Camelot knew about their relationship. Arthur knew how his father felt about being seen with those he didn't deem appropriate. Plus the added attention on Merlin could cause far greater issues, namely Uther finding out about his magic. 

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin to speak when the large iron doors were thrown open, two guards dragging a woman in "Sire-" They started but Uther held his hand up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He called, seemingly examining the woman.

The guards held her arms tight, her legs scraping across the ground as they dragged her to the bottom of the chairs where Arthur sat and Uther was walking toward, "This civilian was caught conspiring with a known magic-user," Arthur tensed, rising from his chair. Merlin backed away from the seat to his place next to Gwen who had her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Sire please, please you must understand," She started to beg but the guards shoved her down onto the ground. 

Arthur quickly walked down the steps, "That's enough!" He called, staring harshly at the guards.

The still held her arms but lessening their grip slightly, "A known sorcerer called Magnus was seen around her house and the two were spotted together," The way the guard said 'together' told the court what he meant, Arthur kept his eyes forward, fighting the instinct to look over at his own sorcerer. 

Uther placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Is this true," he said in a low voice.

She shook her head viciously, "Magnus is a good man! He does not practice his magic-"

Uther threw his hand up, silencing her, "So you knew he was a sorcerer," She paused. 

A pause that would cost her her life.

Arthur clenched his hands next to him when Uther looked to his guards," Knowing about the practice of magic is treason, the punishment for which is death-"

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed, walking forward towards him, "You cannot execute the girl-"

"She committed treason," Uther yelled, the sounding bouncing off the walls and hitting Arthur again.

"Magnus may be a sorcerer but he has done us no harm nor is using his magic!" Arthur couldn't care less about whether Magnus used magic but it was the only way to try and reason with his father. 

Uther leaned closer, "He's a sorcerer his kind  _ is _ harm," Arthur shook his head, he wanted to fight, to argue but toeing the line between protecting civilians and not revealing his own personal feelings was a tough one and right now he was hanging on the edge. 

"Knights, send her to the dungeons," Uther called, the woman screaming as the guards became to drag her to her feet.

"She was protecting someone she loved!" Arthur yelled.

"Who is a sorcerer!" Uther bellowed. He waved his hands at the guards but Arthur charged forward standing in their way. The guards stopped, clearly confused by this slipt in power.

"No," He ordered, his head held high. 

The entire court went silent, even the trembling woman on the floor. The guards just looked at Uther and then Arthur. The guards did fall under Uther, but Arthur was the one that delt with them day to day, trained with them. 

"Excuse me," Uther said, barley auditable. 

Arthur breathed heavy, he flicked his eyes over to Merlin who was wide-eyed, unshed tears glistening. They both did what they could to protect magic users, but there were times they could do nothing but watch, any more and they run the risk of questions. Arthur could tell from Merlin's face that as much as it pained him, there was one of those times he was asking Arthur to step down, they'd work something else out. 

But maybe it was the pure fear in the woman's eyes, maybe it was having had Merlin so close then watched his father condemn someone for loving a person with magic, but Arthur was not ready to back down. "I will not let you execute this innocent woman because of your unjust hatred for magic," He calmly said. "Her only crime is falling in love you cannot kill her for that," He said, his voice not edging on a plea, "They have done  _ nothing  _ wrong, let them go, there leave Camelot," He said. It wasn't fair to make them leave the kingdom but if it saved their lived then he was sure they would agree, the woman nodded on the floor. 

Uther just stared at his son, his eyes filled with nothing but rage.

"Clear the courtroom," Uther said, the guards all looked at each other, still unsure who to listen to, "NOW!" he roared, not leaving it up for debate.

"No-" Arthur tried to say but the guards dragged the screaming woman from the court and the rest of the council headed out with their heads low.

Except for Merlin. Gwen had his arm are was leading him out of the court. He looked like he was fighting her, shaking his head at Arthur. 

Arthur forced a smile on his lips, nodding and mouthing 'it's okay," Merlin didn't look convinced but he didn't look convinced as he was lead from the room.

The doors shut with a loud echoing thud. Arthur turned to his father, striding towards him, "Have you learned nothing of what happened with Morgana?" He called as he got closer to his father, "If you keep punishing the innocent you will have no one left but enemies-" As Arthur reached his father, Uther shoved Arthur hard against the stone wall, his head hitting the concrete as he was slammed against it.

"I am not  _ just _ your father," Uther sneered, "I am your king and you will respect me," He quietly spoke.

"I will respect you when you have earned it," Arthur spat. 

The back of Uther's hand collided with Arthur's cheek, sending him to the ground. Arthur reached up to cup his father when he heard his father calling for the guards. "Give him a night in the dungeons to think about today," He said in a low voice. Arthur felt hands wrap around his bicep pulling him up and dragging him out of the room. 

Merlin paced in Arthur's chambers, Gwen sitting on the bed watching him. He had wanted to wait outside the courtroom but Gwen had suggested they wait here, unsure what Uther would do if he same Merlin waiting outside for his son. It had been a while, and Merlin was getting anxious. The doors were pushed open and Lancelot slipped into the room, "Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked before the door had even closed.

Lancelot opened his mouth but no words left his lips and Merlin felt his worry spike. 

"The dungeons," He finally spoke.

He heard Gwen gasp from behind him, but Merlin just stood staring at the knight before him, "Uther locked his son in the dungeons?!" He called. Merlin worked to keep the golden embers flickering to life as his hands clenched next to him, "We have to get him out," He called, looking around the room for his jacket when Gwen stepped forward.

"Merlin that will just worsen Arthur's situation," She tried to comfort.

"He was just defending that woman," Merlin called, shaking his head, "Defending magic," He said his voice weaker this time,  _ defending me _ he said to himself.

Lancelot placed his arm on Merlin's shoulder, "Arthur, like myself understands that magic does not make a man good or evil, but Uther does not understand that," Merlin sighed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "I know you want to see him but..." Lancelot trailed off but Merlin understood what he was saying. He gave a dejected nod, walking over to slump down on the bed. Gwen walked over to Lancelot, the two speaking but Merlin didn't hear anything his mind preoccupied with his boyfriend currently sitting in the king's dungeon, Merlin unable to do anything to help.

Merlin's eyes fluttered as he heard the birds singing outside. Merlin sat up in the bed, his eyes still adjusting to the light. A blanket that had been placed over him tumbled to the floor. Merlin reached up and rubbed his eyes, they became wide when he heard footsteps growing closer down the hall. Merlin scuttered off the bed as the door open, a dishevelled Arthur stepping into the room. His red velvet jacket and white undershirt covered in dust and hay. "Arthur!" Merlin cried, hurrying over to him,

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur said, turning away from him and walking over to his wardrobe, throwing his jacket off to the side.

"Lancelot said you were in the dungeons I wanted to be here when you got out," He rambled. Arthur just nodded still not looking at Merlin. He pulled his undershirt off and Merlin felt as his blood run cold, "How did that happen," He asked in a low tone. At the base of Arthur's neck was a deep purple bruise, something that wasn't there the other day. Arthur slipped on a red-clothed shirt, closing the door.

"It's nothing, go home and rest," He said in a hushed voice. 

Arthur went to walk towards his desk but Merlin intercepted him. Arthur's head was low but it didn't matter, the dark bruise that started from his upper cheekbone that travelled down his face was visible, stark against his pale skin.

"Did-did Uther do that," Merlin said, almost choking on his rage.

Arthur finally looked up at Merlin, and the look in his eyes was all the answer Merlin needed "Merlin-"

"He cannot do that to you!" Merlin cried, "You're the prince, his son-"

"Who challenged him in court," Arthur interrupted, heading over to his bed. "If you're going to sleep here you could at least make the bed after," Arthur tried to joke but Merlin was in no mood.

"What did he do?" He softly asked.

Arthur sighed, slumping down on the bed, looking up at Merlin. "I may have told him I do not respect him as you can imagine he was not impressed with that," Arthur said, Merlin, listening intently as he came to sit next to him.

"He struck you?" Merlin asked. Arthur simply nodded. Merlin furrowed his brows, "And your back?" Arthur reached around the massaged the spot where the bruise was. 

"He shoved me, against a wall," He admitted. "As I said, he was not impressed with my challenging." Arthur reached up and a ran a hand through his own tangled hair. Merlin reached his hand out, placing it on Arthur's shoulder, rubbing it before travelling it to the place where the bruise was. Merlin's eye's shone as he started the enchantment. 

Arthur twisted away, "It's fine," He tried to assure but Merlin could see the pain in his face as he twisted.

"I can take the pain away," Merlin tried, just Arthur shook his head again. 

"My father will notice," He said, "It's not worth the risk,"

"Uther will not see your back," Merlin argued. Arthur thought for a moment, he reached out and took Arthur's hand, squeezing it slightly. "I had to let you sit in that dungeon all night and could do nothing to help," He said, his voice breaking with emotion, "You’re hurt. Please, just let me heal it.” He pleaded. It wasn't much but it was something he could do, he could help someway. 

Arthur simply nodded. 

Merlin moved his hand to the spot where the bruise was, his eyes flickering to life as he spoke. He watched as Arthur shifted, rolling his shoulders as the pain left. Arthur smiled, reaching out to cup Merlin's face, his eye's still glowing, "Thank you," He breathed.

Merlin felt as his eyes returned to blue, he smiled at his prince, "What you did for that woman-"

"I didn't do anything for her," Arthur sighed, letting his hand drop from Merlin's face.

"What are you talking about," Merlin asked, his brows knitted together.

Arthur stood from the bed, his hands on his hips. "She's still going to be executed," He gave a bitter scoff, "For loving a sorcerer," He softly said.

Merlin pushed himself up from the bed, "You stood up for her, in open court," He said.

"And what good did it do?" Arthur asked.

Arthur went to walk away when Merlin took his hand, turning him to face him, "You showed the court what kind of prince you are, what kind of king you will be," He smiled. "Attitudes are changing Arthur, the people don't fear magic as they used to and that is due to you," Since Arthur had found out about his powers, he had been making subtle changes in court, with his knights. Changes that told the people he was not like Uther, that he did not see Uther as the enemy. "Standing up to Uther, it's not easy," Merlin said. While Uther had done wicked and evil things, he knew it was hard for Arthur to completely turn his back on his father, "I'm so proud of you," Merlin said.

Merlin could feel Arthur relax a little, one corner of his lip twitching up to a smile, "Well, I had some help," he said.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin said, shaking his head as he looked down at the floor.

Merlin felt as Arthur's hand come under his chin, tilting it up till he was looking at him, "You showed me the good in magic, showed me what is worth fighting for," He smiled. "Showed me that there is  _ nothing  _ wrong with loving a sorcerer," Merlin sucked in a deep breath, his vision blurring with unshed tears. Arthur moved his hand to wrap it lightly around the back of Merlin's neck, both leaning their foreheads together. After a moment of contentment, they pulled back. Arthur let his hand fall to his side, smiling, "I'm glad you're here," he said.

Arthur walked to the door and locked it, he turned to face Merlin who was watching closely "We might not be able to do anything for Lysandra but we can for Magnus," Arthur said in a hushed tone.

"Help him leave Camelot before Uther finds him?" He asked. Arthur nodded walking over to his desk and sitting down, pulling out a map of the kingdom. 

Merlin came to perch on the desk, looking down at the map as Arthur started going over his plan. 

Magic was still banned, Uther was still a tyrant but as Merlin watched the prince detail his idea of how to save Magnus a flicker of hope grew in Merlin's chest.

Hope for the future of Magic, of Camelot.

Hope for  _ their _ future.


End file.
